1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to expandable devices and structures and, more particularly, to devices and structures which expand at least in part due to expandable foam.
2. Prior Art
Collapsible devices are known in the art that generally make use of mechanical linkages or telescoping parts to make a device more compact. However, such linkages and telescoping parts have a limit to which they can compact and/or expand. Furthermore, such devices are not as mechanically stable as devices that do not expand.
Expandable structures are also known in the art. Such structures generally use air or other gaseous pressure to expand an inflatable member or collection of members. However, such structures suffer from poor structural strength and are easily damaged if the skin of such structures is compromised (e.g., pierced or otherwise compromised). In such a situation, the failure of the structure is often catastrophic.